dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
SRD:Golem Manual
'Golem Manual: '''A ''golem manual ''contains information, incantations and magical power that help a character to craft a golem. The instructions therein grant a +5 competence bonus on skill checks made to craft the golem’s body. Each manual also holds the prerequisite spells needed for a specific golem, effectively grants the builder use of the Craft Construct feat during the construction of the golem, and grants the character an increase to her caster level for the purpose of crafting a golem. Any golem built using a ''golem manual ''does not cost the creator any XP, since the requisite XP are “contained” in the book and “expended” by the book during the creation process. The spells included in a ''golem manual ''require a spell trigger activation and can be activated only to assist in the construction of a golem. The cost of the book does not include the cost of constructing the golem’s body. Once the golem is finished, the writing in the manual fades and the book is consumed in flames. When the book’s ashes are sprinkled upon the golem, it becomes fully animated. ''Clay Golem Manual: ''The book contains ''animate objects, bless, commune, prayer, and resurrection. The reader may treat her caster level as two levels higher than normal for the purpose of crafting a clay golem. The book supplies 1,540 XP for the creation of a clay golem. Moderate conjuration, divination, enchantment, and transmutation; CL 11th; Craft Construct, creator must be caster level 11th, animate objects, commune, prayer, resurrection; Price 12,000 gp; Cost 2,150 gp + 1,712 XP; Weight 5 lb. Flesh Golem Manual: ''The book contains ''animate dead, bull’s strength, geas/quest, ''and ''limited wish. The reader may treat her caster level as one level higher than normal for the purpose of crafting a flesh golem. The book supplies 780 XP for the creation of a flesh golem. Moderate enchantment, necromancy evil, and transmutation; CL 8th; Craft Construct, creator must be caster level 8th, animate dead, bull’s strength, geas/quest, limited wish; Price 8,000 gp; Cost 2,050 gp + 944 XP; Weight 5 lb. Iron Golem Manual: ''The book contains ''cloudkill, geas/quest, limited wish, and polymorph any object. The reader may treat her caster level as four levels higher than normal for the purpose of crafting a iron golem. The book supplies 5,600 XP for the creation of a iron golem. Strong conjuration, enchantment and transmutation; CL 16th; Craft Construct, creator must be caster level 16th, 'cloudkill, geas/quest, limited wish, polymorph any object; Price 35,000 gp; Cost 3,500 gp + 5,880 XP; Weight 5 lb. Stone Golem Manual: ''The book contains ''geas/quest, limited wish, polymorph any object, and slow. The reader may treat her caster level as three levels higher than normal for the purpose of crafting a stone golem. The book supplies 3,400 XP for the creation of a stone golem. Strong abjuration and enchantment; CL 14th; Craft Construct, creator must be caster level 14th, antimagic field, geas/quest, symbol of stunning; Price 22,000 gp; Cost 2,500 gp + 3,600 XP; Weight 5 lb. Stone Golem Manual, Greater: ''The book contains ''geas/quest, limited wish, polymorph any object, and slow. The reader may treat her caster level as three levels higher than normal for the purpose of crafting a stone golem. The book supplies 7,640 XP for the creation of a greater stone golem. Strong abjuration and enchantment; CL 16th; Craft Construct, creator must be caster level 16th, antimagic field, geas/quest, symbol of stunning; Price 44,000 gp; Cost 2,900 gp + 7,872 XP; Weight 5 lb.